


My Favorite Things

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 4: My Favorite Things





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

_Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things_ _._

You groaned as you heard that incessant singing, again, that was coming from the speaker across the room. It was the fourth time that song had come on and you had a feeling it was on purpose. Putting your book down, you sat up and turned your gaze over to the man humming along as he decorated the Christmas tree. Archangel, you corrected yourself, but he certainly acted human enough.

“Gabriel honey, can you please stop playing that song every ten minutes?” You asked as he turned his head to look at you before breaking out that megawatt smile that was nearly enough to make you swoon. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy the holidays, because you did, but that song had always grated on your nerves.

The archangel was still smiling as he watched you, “Come on, Y/N it's a great song! Who doesn't like cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels?” His voice was sing-song as he said that and you show him a dull look in return for his troubles.

“You can love the song with earbuds in, Gabe. If I have to hear it one more time, I'm going to have to hurt you.” You said as you got up from your chair and stretched a little before walking into the other room with him. Of course, he was still grinning from ear to ear and you knew this wasn't going to be the last of this annoyance.

Sure enough, as soon as you were close enough, Gabriel swept you up and started into a dance that you had to struggle hard not to trip over your own feet to. Oh you could dance normally, but you usually had a little more notice that it was going to happen. It also wasn't generally done to a song you hated as much as this one.

You opened your mouth to say something, but Gabriel pulled you closer and pressed his lips to yours to silence what you'd been about to say. Oh you hated it when he did that, because you always forgot everything but the feel of his lips against yours, and the taste of his kiss. He always tasted so sweet, but in a way that you were sure you weren't ever meant to experience. And that was something you attributed to being himself, but also because he was an angel, and it was forbidden.

Of course, that hadn't stopped the two of you from getting together, and staying together.

Gabriel softened the kiss as the song kept playing, and you were finding that you didn't much care anymore about how much you disliked it. You could put up with anything as long as he held you in his arms and kissed you like this.

As his lips finally left yours, the song finished and he brought the two of you to a stop in the middle of your living room. Your (e/c) eyes met his honey colored ones and you gently raked your fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck, “Better be glad you're cute.” You pouted as he grinned down at you, keeping you pulled close against him.

“Of course, I'm adorable. But you can tell me as often as you like, sugarsnap.” Was his reply to what you'd said, and it caused you to roll your eyes at him. But it also brought a smile to your lips as you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, “Your smiles and kisses are some of my favorite things, Gabriel.”

He looked stunned for a moment before grinning that megawatt smile at you again, “I knew you liked the song, see it's not so bad!” Groaning in your head, you shook yours at him, “Don't even think about playing it again.” You said firmly before you dragged him down into another kiss, hoping to distract him from playing that song again. And of course he knew what you were doing, a smile tugging at his lips as he snapped his fingers to start it up again.

“Gabriel, I swear to Chuck!” Came your irritated cry, which was closely followed by his laughter as he drew you into another dance around the living room.

 


End file.
